


Showing off

by Titti



Series: The Sex Club Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light BDSM, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Ron and Draco in a sex club





	Showing off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/gifts).



> This was written as a Christmas gift for Lokifan

The lights were dark, but Draco was certain that everyone could say the blush on his face. It had started like a normal night at the club. He was wearing a red corset with black lacing, a gift from Weasley, paired with his silk, black thigh high and stiletto heels. The only other items he wore were, the leather thong that held his hair in a ponytail, because Weasley insisted that he'd always show his face to the other people in the club and the magical thong around his cock that prevented him to come. Weasley liked to see him all prettied up and Draco loved the attention he got. 

They had talked (argued, because nothing would ever stop that), drank, and then it had gone to hell. Draco hadn't meant to. He hadn't even thought about turning away from Weasley, but he'd seen Theo at a distance and he had reacted, trying to hide from his friend. He was an exhibitionist, but it was different with good friends. Weasley hadn't agreed.

"What was that?" Weasley asked, cold and demanding. Draco explained; he even apologized. He thought it would have been over, but Weasley wasn't pleased. "You are here for my pleasure and it is my pleasure to show you off."

Draco lowered his eyes. "I know. I'm truly sorry. It won't happen again."

"No, it won't."

Draco knew from the tone that he wouldn't enjoy whatever Weasley was planning. Or maybe he would enjoy it a little too much. 

Weasley brought him to one of the sitting areas. It was a central one, where the lights were brighter and there was the most traffic. Fuck, Draco really wouldn't like it. "Bend over the armchair."

Draco wanted to argue, but he knew that if he did, he'd be in even more trouble. He leaned down, spreading his legs to balance himself on the heels. He put his hands on the cushion and let his head roll down, trying to hide even when he knew that he wouldn't get away with it. He fought to stay still when he felt Weasley behind him.

"Spread your legs." Weasley pushed a bar high between his thighs forcing him to expose himself. The bar was fastened around his thighs with leather bindings covered in red and black lace. Where the fuck had Weasley found something that matched his corset? The smack on his arse made him concentrate again. "Stop daydreaming. I said give me your arms."

Draco had to readjust now that he couldn't support his weight on his arms. He found no matter how much he tried, he was too unstable. Weasley didn't care as he fastened matching cuffs to his wrists and then tied the wrist cuffs to the thigh cuffs.

Weasley roughly ran his hand over his cock and balls and then his fingers slipped between his arse cheeks. "There, now people can really see you. Except-" He pretended to think, but soon his hand fell on Draco's arse. "Yes, it looks much nicer like this." 

Weasley didn't give him any time to adjust before spanking him, each slap turning Draco's skin redder. There was no respite until there were tears in his eyes. Only then, Weasley stopped. Draco prepared himself to be fucked in front of everyone. It was demeaning and embarrassing, and he loved it. Weasley knew it, too, and it was probably why he didn't. Instead the bastard sat on the opposite couch, with a perfect view of Draco' arse, his balls and cock completely exposed by the bar. To add insult to injury, he called Theo over.

Draco spent the next painful thirty minutes, listening to the two of them talk like they were good friends. Too often his arse was the topic of their discussion. Occasionally, people would approach them. Between a drink and a few discussions, too many were given permission to touch him. Each touch made him harder and turned his cheeks brighter until he didn't think he could stand one more moment of this.

Draco looked over at Weasley. The insurable man looked straight back, and then he must have seen something in his face, because he quickly dismissed everyone other than Theo. "Feel free to stay and watch. He's really pretty when he comes."

"Don't mind if I do." Theo moved from the couch to a second sofa so that he could watch Draco's face. 

There was no room to hide, but Draco still tried, letting his head roll down, but Weasley knew what he was doing. Weasley pulled on his ponytail, forcing him to look up and see the smirk on Theo's face. Weasley didn't seem to care. Instead he used a spell to prep him and then he pulled out his cock out of trousers and pushed in without a care in the world.

His arse was on fire as Weasley gripped his hips. With each trust, his skin hit the coarse wool of Weasley's trousers. Each push threw off his balance, dragging his bound cock against the fabric of the arm chair. His thighs were sore with the tension of staying in position. His body screamed for some sort of relief but Draco fought to stay quiet, too proud to show how much he was enjoying this in front of Theo.

The sudden smack stole a moan from him. "I want to hear you." Weasley sounded out of breath, close to coming and Draco smiled. The next words wiped that smile off of his face. "Let me hear you if you want to come." 

Fuck, if he stayed quiet, if he retained that last strain of control, he wouldn't be coming tonight. He looked back, but there was no pity in Weasley's face. 

"You know what I want," Weasley told him.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, he turned around to face Theo. There was no more hiding, no more trying to stay in control, no more restrain in his responses. He let Weasley ride his body, giving him his arse and his moans, letting Theo and the other patrons hear how much he enjoyed being used by Weasley and when the magical binding around his cock loosened, he came shouting Weasley's name. 

Weasley wasn't too far behind him, filling his arse with come. Draco finally closed his eyes, not caring about Theo or anyone else anymore, too tired to worry. Weasley pulled out and Draco could feel the come ooze out of his arse, but he didn't move, not even when Weasley removed the restraints and the spreader. Strong hands helped him stand up and Draco leaned against Weasley's solid body. Every part of his body was sore and he was blissfully happy.

Weasley clasped Draco's cloak on him and held him close. "Time to go home, love." 

Draco smiled into Weasley's neck. "Best Christmas present. Thank you."

Weasley chuckled. "Too bad we can't tell our parents about it. Now, let's take you home. You must be exhausted."

He was. The heels hurt his feet, his abs had had a work out while he tried to stay in position, his thighs were shaking, his arse burned impossibly hot and he'd have to face Theo in the future, but when he looked up and saw the care in Weasley's face, it was all worth it. "I'll never have enough of you."

Weasley grinned. "That's good, because Weasleys mate for life. Enough now. Time for bed. Tomorrow we have obligations at the Burrow and the Manor."

Draco groaned. Sitting through two Christmas meals with his red arse would be hellish and Weasley would make it even worse, he just knew it, and yet, he couldn't wait to see what Weasley had planned for the next day. Happy Christmas, indeed.


End file.
